


Music sweeter than words

by Pastel_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Anal Sex, Composer Victor, Drunk Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Musical Instruments, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Sky/pseuds/Pastel_Sky
Summary: Yuuri wasn't expecting to be as drunk as he was. He also wasn't planning on sleeping with a world famous musician.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Having band events all week filled me with inspiration and no time. I'll go back and edit this in the morning.

Their lips clash together. Hands begin to feverishly remove any clothing that lay between them and their bare skin. Yuuri can't remember how they ended up here or why, but the alcohol has yet to fully wear off, still clouding clear judgements. The only thing on his mind is the Russian man in front of him who now is stroking Yuuri’s hard cock. He lets out a throaty moan and thrusts his hips up eagerly.   
“Impatient now are we?” The sliver haired man purrs in his ear. He trails kisses down the other's neck, nipping here and there. The two men's’ bodies grind together in unison. Yuuri bites into his partner's neck. Clear red teeth marks appear on his pale skin. Viktor moans in response as Yuuri kisses down his bare chest. He trails his tongue over the man's right nipple while pulling on the left. More moans fill the room. This time Viktor is the one to buck his hips up.   
“Yuuri,” Viktor whines out. He flips over so the japanese man is on the bottom. Viktor hates the fact he has so much control. Yet this doesn't stop Yuuri from making Viktor a hot mess. Yuuri takes the time to prep himself.   
“Keep your eyes on me,” Yuuri puurs out. His fingers are deep inside himself as he scissors himself open. Cheeks red. Eyes closed. Mouth open. Viktor could have came right there. But he wants to last as long as he can. As his icy blue eyes wander Yuuri, he also does his part and covers his cock in lube. Before long both of them are ready. “Fuck me,” Yuuri stares deep into the russian mans eyes. Without another word he thrusts in. Yuuri thrusts his hips up taking Viktor all in. It isn't hard for them to find a rhythm. Viktor moves his hips in different directions trying to find a certain spot. Yuuri lets out a loud scream when a certain bundle of nerves is hit. Viktor hits that same spot again with as much force as possible and pumps the other's cock. Yuuri comes with an arched back and another scream. Viktor comes moments after.   
“That was perfect Yuuri,” Viktor goes on to praise him as Yuuri cleans himself up. He is thankful his cloths are nearby.   
“You're just drunk,” Yuuri chuckles and kisses his forehead. Viktor is almost asleep. Without another word he leaves.   
~~~~~~~~~   
Phichit can't help but laugh as his best friend walks into rehearsal. “I didn't expect you to be that drunk. I know you're a lightweight but even that's a new low for you.” He wraps his arm around Yuuri. Yuuri has bags under his eyes and despite his two showers he can't wash off the gross feeling of last night. Yuuri puts on a half-hearted smile before taking his seat in the horn section.   
Yuuri carefully takes his french horn out of it's blue case and puts in the silver mouthpiece. His horn has tarnished over many years of use. The sound is still beautiful but it has a few stories behind it's life. Yuuri loves his horn more for that. He plays a few notes, starting on b flat and working his way down. By now the room is full of many instruments playing. A trumpet hitting their highest notes can be clearly heard. A flute shakes their head in disapproval.   
All sounds stop as Mr. Yakov steps onto the podium. “As you all know we have a concert in just short of a week. We MUST be ready.” Yuuri listens in as he empties the accumulated spit in his instrument. Why does Yakov have to be so impatient with us? For only having the music a month we sound fine. Do our college degrees mean nothing to him? His mind wanders on as he continues trying to find the spit. Third valve was a no go. “We have a guest conductor today. He is known for Allegro appasionato in b minor as long as being a world renown alto sax. Welcome Viktor Nikiforov” Yuuri looks up to be greeted by a familiar face. Viktor's ice eyes instantly go to Yuuri who is wide eyed and rosy cheeked.   
“Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise,” Viktor smirks at his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be a one shot or not. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
